


Wanna Dance?

by Bulletproof_BoyScouts



Series: EXO Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_BoyScouts/pseuds/Bulletproof_BoyScouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wanna dance?”</p><p>Kim Minseok looked up at that.</p><p>“Who? Me?”</p><p>“Who else?” Lu Han chuckled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece from some months ago that I just found and thought it'd be nice to post here seeing as my old tumblr (where I had it originally) was deleted. It was prompted and not really a ship I would write of my own accord, but I recall it being a lot of fun.

“Wanna dance?”

Kim Minseok looked up at that. Above him was a slender hand held out and a warm smile belonging to none other than Lu Han.

“Who? Me?” Minseok asked, glancing to both sides before back to Lu Han.

“Who else?” Lu Han chuckled, hand still hovering just in front of Minseok’s nose.

What was Minseok supposed to say? This was Lu Han. _The_ Lu Han! The only son of a rich and powerful noble, dressed in his incredibly fine, tailored suit with shiny gold accents. Even his hair looked wealthy under the soft glow of hundreds of candles. _Lu Han_ _was asking him to dance._

“Uh…” Minseok hesitated for a moment, glancing towards their parents who were all thankfully still gossiping far from the dancefloor. “Okay.”

“Wonderful!” Lu Han said with a big grin. “I was starting to think you didn’t want to dance.”

Minseok then found himself being tugged gently towards the dancefloor, full of other couples twirling around each other, laughing and talking. He didn’t have long, however, to take in the sight of swirling fabric and shiny jewellery before his entire field of vision was taken up by Lu Han’s face. He could still hear the plucking of strings and jovial melodies from wind instruments echoing through the room with the occasional brass interlude, however it was beginning to fade away as Lu Han began chattering at him about random things.

“… wanted to take you out!”

He only caught the very end of the sentence, stumbling a bit as his mind caught up with his surroundings (he was not staring at Lu Han’s eyes as they shone in glee whenever he talked about something he loved, not at all).

“W-what?”

“On a date,” Lu Han clarified, still spinning deftly around other couples.

Minseok chocked at that, truly losing his footing and stumbling into Lu Han.

“Oh, probably time to stop dancing now, don’t you agree?” Lu Han said with a laugh, leading Minseok back to the side of the room. “I’ll see you later, right? For our date.”

“Yeah…” Minseok replied, catching one last sly wink before Lu Han hurried over to his parents, who were smiling at him and reaching a hand out each to greet him. “A date…”

 

 


End file.
